


A Good Thing

by KennaM



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FWP followup to Besties for Life, to apologize for that fic not being fluffy enough. Lizzie and Charlotte hold hands and act tooth-achingly sweet on a break between college classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyvan/gifts).



> You don't need to read Besties for Life to read this fic, but if you want to here's the link: archiveofourown.org/works/6928348

“You want some of my mocha frappe?” Lizzie asks, holding her cup out for Charlotte to see. The other hand holds tight to Charlotte’s. Charlotte doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of that sensation.

“I don’t think it’s warm enough yet for frappes,” Charlotte says by way of answer. The sun is shining brightly but the wind brings a sharp chill to the college courtyard, the seasons taking unbearably long to change. Charlotte’s own mug is almost too hot to hold comfortably; Lizzie’s not even wearing gloves, so she can’t imagine how frozen her other fingers must be.

“It’s not that cold,” Lizzie says. She takes a sip as if to prove it, but she shivers just slightly, and Charlotte grins. Her girlfriend is way too stubborn for her own good. Charlotte squeezes Lizzie’s hand tighter, and draws closer against the chill.

“If you say so,” she says. “Just don’t give yourself a brain freeze. You’ve got a test in an hour. Don’t forget.”

“Like you’d let me,” Lizzie grumbles. She slows her step on the grass and turns to look Charlotte straight on. “We’re supposed to be take a break right now, remember? You remember breaks, right? No talk of classes or homework or any of that.”

“Alright, alright,” Charlotte laughs. She spots a bench being vacated behind Lizzie and drags her over to snatch it before another couple can. From the seat they can people-watch on all the other students, rushing to classes or doing homework on the lawn. There’s a hacky-sack group on the other side of the courtyard, and more than one picnic spread.

Lizzie sets the frappe cup down on the bench beside her and stretches out. “This is nice,” she says, then begins an exaggerated yawn. She raises both arms high over her head, still holding tight to Charlotte’s hand, and Charlotte can’t help the giggle that comes out.

“Lizzie,” she tries to say warningly, but she suspects there’s too much fondness in her voice for Lizzie to feel reprimanded.

Either way, Lizzie giggles, and drops her arms. Their clasped hands rest on the bench between them. “Not sorry,” Lizzie says with a grin. “I’m really tired, you know. I stayed up way too late last night talking on the phone with this loser I know.”

“Oh really?” Charlotte raises an eyebrow dramatically. “I’m surprised this _loser_ would waste so much time on you, considering what a huge dork _you_ are.”

Lizzie grins mischievously and leans over to Charlotte. For a moment Charlotte thinks she’s going to kiss her, but then Lizzie stops too far away and tilts her head playfully. “Oh, I’m not worried,” Lizzie says. “She loves me.”

Charlotte’s heart flutters. She wants to lean over and kiss her, end the teasing now, but she will not be one-up’ed. “Is that so?” she asks, a bit more breathily than she’d intended. She tries hard not to stare at Lizzie’s lips, and seems to be failing.

“Mm-hmm,” Lizzie hums. She’s still not kissing Charlotte and that’s turning into a problem.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you love _me_ ,” Charlotte says, “or I’d be worried.”

The smile that breaks out over Lizzie’s face is bright and warm. “Yeah,” Lizzie says, and she finally leans the rest of the way in. “Good thing.”


End file.
